ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpium Ultras
NOT FINISHED. Scorpium Ultras are a race mixed coloured hybrid Ultras that comes from Scorpio Nova Galaxy, borned/created from the sun of the universe. There are good and evil Scorpium Ultras due to influence of good and bad. They are enpowered by Sunrium minerals. History :;(17, 000 years ago) The sun felt that the threats from the Deleto Race is becoming more and more serious and it is too great for all inhabitants in the universe, Curiums, Terrariums and The Messiah and felt there is a need to create a protector/guardian of the universe and results in the birth of Scorpium Ultras. A cycle is created, two Scorpium Ultras is born every 3000 years, whether good or evil. Good Scorpium Ultras are free to roam around their homeworld as they are protector of the universe while Evil Scorpium Ultras are banished to Hellish Dimension, an evil force seeks to free them. :;(250, 000 years ago) However, Evil Messiah was first to predict the birth of Scorpium Ultras and transferred his genes to the Scorpio Nova. The Messiah also sense it and delivered his genes to the Scorpio Nova, creating the Hellish Dimension as he knew Evil Messiah had delievered his genes to stop the roaming of evil Scorpium Ultras. Birth Natural Method *The genes of both Messiah floats around the core of the sun will come together and spinning around in a sequence. *Sunriums minerals around the sun gathers together forming the basic body figure of the Ultra, creating all their body features all at once. *Sunriums minerals in the core of the sun gathers around then enters the body in the form of an energy ray, creating their inner light ,found in them Energy Orb in their forehead, as well as creating DNA LINES form in the elemental core and color timer to measure their energy levels, allow to channel and use in their body. This give them light based attacks which are non elemental atacks. Bracers will also grow. *Finally, one type of sequence of genes will be choosen from any of the two Messiahs will enter the body, giving the Ultra a conscious, giving birth to the Ultra, The Ultra will be evil if Evil Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, will be good if The Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, entering the body. The remaining genes will fade away and be recycled, needed when it is time to give birth to the next. *The newborn Ultra will be assigned to an element randomly and eventually obtain the powers associate with the elements, the elemental core which have DNA LINES will change colour depending on the element they get. *There you go, the Scorpium Ultra is born, created and completed will exit the core of the sun and reaches the space outside the sun, goes to the planet they wish to reside or be a wanderer who venture around space. *Choice or decisions, they will make. *The genes of both Messiahs are changes to Sunriums. Conception Method Instead of being born through the Scorpio Nova, a female Scorpium Ultra can deliver an Ultra Baby in their body, whether in human form or Ultra Form. When the time comes, the female Scorpium Ultra will deliver the child out from her body, an estimated time required for conception is roughly a few thousand years in Ultra Form, and for Human Form, it takes about 20 Human Earth Years. However despite being a different methond, the Scorpium Ultras child will also look like an adult Ultras body features from their young until 50,000 years and will be equipped with basic fighting skills and fighting style. An example will be Dark Sceptor, the son of Virus and Yvon. Though Yvon bears the child first in human form then in Ultra Form, continue developing her child. Scorpium Cycle To explains things straight, how frequent or when Scorpium Ultras are born is known as the Scorpium Cycle. A probabilty of whether Evil Messiah or The Messiah is converted to Sunriums and forming the Scorpium Ultra is random. But notheless, a Scorpium Cycle means three Scorpium Ultras are born every 1-3,000 years, once three of them of born in this period, a new cycle repeats, however this also depends on chance. This cycle would never stop unless the sun dies of and becomes a supernova, as it consciousness enable it to stop or else this phenomenon will be natural. Anatomy Shared Features *'Muscle Fibre': Scorpium Ultras have muscle fibre in the arms but they do not appears to be muscular. They are compressed to tiny particles caused MUSCLE PARTICLES in order to make space to store more Sunriums energies. Scorpium Ultras usually have the same strength, they do not challenge strength as the fight will end up in a draw. They usually challenges with their elemental attacks. This is natural as they are all born from the same sun. *'Elemental Core': The location where vanilia Ultras has their inner light, Scorpium Ultras has their elemental core on the same time. Sunrium minerals are converted to DNA LINES, which are lines and particles of energy that Ultras use for their elemental attacks. What colour of the DNA lines, depends on the colour of the elements the Ultras associates with. They floats around, if they have a human host/form, they appears to be here as well, controlling the Ultra. *'Energy Orb': Scorpium Ultras have a diamond energy orbs on their foreheads, where their Sunrium minerals are specialty converted to light, which allow the Ultra to use light based attacks listed below. Ultras from Land of Light stores their inner light in their bodies while Scorpium Ultras has them in their energy orb. *'Head': Socorpium Ultras can have a circular head or a triangular head, same for all evil or good Ultras. *'Arms and Legs': Scorpium Ultras usually channel their elemental attacks and light based attacks with their arms and legs, they can also channel physical arts like kicks and punches. Evil of them usually has claws and daggers instead of normal fingers. *'Bracers': Blade like organ that protude out of Scorpium Ultras elbow, used for channeling energy attacks as well. *'Color Timer': Does not do much, but it measures the lifeforce of the Ultras, it only blinks if their lifeforce are nearer to death and weaken to a point they cannot sustain already. The only way to solve this is the Scorpium Ultra has to quickly slumber for at least a thousand years. Cure was the first one slumbered. *'Ultra Armour': Scorpium Ultras are generally resistant to any forms of attacks as long as they strength is sufficient. Scorpium Ultras is able to wistand normal attacks but not the strongest attacks. They are immune to anything as long as the Ultra strength is sufficient. *'Eyes': Scorpium Ultras has circular eyes. *'Protectors': Scorpium Ultras has protectors in their chest which are the sturdiest part of their anatomy. *'Inner Organs': Scorpium Ultras has inner organs which is used for power and energy storage. Conversion organs are inside as well. This includes stomach, intestines, liver, pancreas, heart and lungs. Aging Life Stages Adult Regardless of method of birth, the first life stage of a Scorpium Ultras is being an adult. This stage of their life is consider their youth. Scorpium Ultras do not undergo stages like child, pre-teen, teen or late-teen, they enter their adult stage straightaway. As their body features will be same from the day they are born to the day when they are 50,000 years old. They simply look like an Adult Ultra from the Land of Light. Old On the day when they are 50,000 years old, their old life stage starts. Features signifying that they are old will appear such as side burns and facial hair. They would also like wiser and stronger in terms of their appearances. This remains until their death. Death The final stage of their life stage is death, death is depends on many circumstances. Death may mean two types, "Permanent Death" or "Temporary Death". First, "Temporary Death" What does "Temporary Death" means a Scorpium Ultra only fell to slumber and can be revival or restore back to their Ultra Form by another ally or another forces. To survive, they may take a human form with Ultra Form "declared death" for a while until the time is right for their Ultra selves to be revived. What circumstances it grants them a "Temporary Death". *'Color Timer Goes Off': This is obvious, when their Energy Orb or Color Timer goes off, they get a "Temporary Death" as they are exhausted and will fall in their slumber. When their color timer or energy orb gets recharged, they will eventually be revived. What does this means is they use up all their energies and powers, killed in action by their foes. This is die from exhaustion. *'Taking on Human Form': A Scorpium Ultra when used too much energy and strength, their Ultra Form will be "temporary dead" and will be forced to assume their human forms in order to survive. But their Ultra Forms will be death for a while until they gain back their powers and restoring their Ultra Forms. To put it simple, Ultra Form=Dead, Human Form=Alive. *'Taking on Blank Form': A Scorpium Ultras' Normal Form will be granted a temproary death when they take too much damage, they will exist as a blank form, losing their powers and Ultra Armour leaving their flesh exposed and exists a luminous figure. However, they will be granted the power of absorption to absorb any form of energy matter and empower themselves. Doing so will grant them a new body/new form. Permanent Death Though Ultras are hard to kill, a "Permanent Death" may be granted to them as well under some circumstances: *'Body Destroyed/Faded in Existence': This is rather obvious, we cannot revive a Scorpium Ultras through any means if they original body or rather essences is loss/destroyed in pieces/cut into many pieces. If they dissipate in particles after being hit by a killing move, they will be permanent dead and cannot be resurrect that easily unlike they perform a ritual. So far this had no been a case. *'Killed in Action': If a Scorpium Ultra is killed in action by another attack to their body,it grants them a permanent death as their original body/essences is oermanently loss. *'Sick/Old Age': Scorpium Ultras can be granted a "permanent death" from old age and from illness. When something terrible happens to the thing that their lifeforc is link to, the death is not immediately. They will start to feel weak and sick, then be granted a "permanent death" . Revival Some may wonder whether the death is permanent, Scorpium Ultras can be revived under certain situations. Hence, revival is almost mystery and mircalous in nature as it is hard to predict. But there are some things to note for a revival processs: This is only appilcable for "Temporary Death" and not "Permanent Death". Virus is an exceptions, he is able to self-ressurect himself after his physical death and with his body loss after sacrificing himself to bomb his entire universe. *'Willpower': This is rather important, a Scorpium Ultra must have a strong willpower in order for them to be revived, if not, it will be depended on miraclousl Willpower means the courage to be alive, the courage to protect others. *'Body Intact': The main compelling factor for a Scorpium Ultra to be resurrected is the prsence of their original bodies, and their essences. If their body if still intact or perservned from their death, they can be revive by recharging their color timer or energy orb. Aging System Don't figure out or even try to ask me how their age works, it is too complicated to explain. So how they age will stay unknown. Nature/Powers Scorpium Ultras are less favourable in conjuring light based attacks that are powered by Sunriums, enpowered by minerals found naturally in the sun and the 9 planets that orbit the sun in the universe(SNG). This are considered the non elemental powers of the Ultras. Non-elemental powers are same for all: *'Sunrium Ray': Scorpium Ultras have their finishers powered by Sunriums, a ray attack that has the ability to kill or dissipate an average monsters. They also have the strength to pierce through a monsters internal body and kills them, results in a large explosion. *'Barrier': Scorpium Ultras have the ability to create a barrier to block their attacks. *'Energy Manipulation': They are able to manipulate Sunrium energies to enpower themselves. *'Sunrium Blasts/Slashes: Scorpium Ultras have the ability to create a milder version of their ray finishers, usually in the form of blue energy blasts or as a disc without sharp edges, usually orange in colour. *'Dimensionals Alter': Scorpium Ultras have the ability to create a dimensional hole to cross through dimensions(universes) or to banish Ultras if they commit evil deeds. They can freely close the hole or distortions they created in order to resotre the alterstion they caused. But oddly, Virus is the only one can't do this. Scorpium Ultras elemental attacks are also powered by Sunriums. The DNA LINES appears to be particles of energies that have a certain colour that corresponds to the elements they use. All elemental attacks of each Ultra are different except for: *'Travel Sphere': Regardless of element, Scorpium Ultras are generated a travel sphere. Due to different variations of elements, it is normal for a Scorpium Ultra to be naturally stronger than the other, reagrdless what power they obtain in the future. They may also be stronger than a typical vanila Ultra. *'Key Opening': Scorpium Ultras seen to have their own secret place that looks like a palace that other Scorpium Ultras hide from each other to avoid conflicts. They usually has a stuff to aid in opening or can open using their own power. This is where Scorpium Ultras train, launch attacks and prepare for invasion. Fighting Experience TBA Form Change While they usually stays in their Normal Form, they can change their forms and be turned into dark versions of themselves when influenced. Normal Form This is the form that Scorpium Ultras are born in. Ultimate Forms When the time is right and their will and heart is ready, they will be able to unlock an Ultimate Form. Which will show their final growth and they had truly come to understand the meaning of their elements and their purpose. Their Ultimate greater amplifies and enhance their strength, speed, endurance, resistant to attacks, stronger ray attacks, elemental attacks and physical arts in exchange for staying in their Ultimate Forms for only a short period of time. For those younger ones or had not understand their powers and their true purpose, this form is locked but will appear as a luminous blank figure whenever they use their elemental attacks. Though they can on stay on their Ultimate Forms for short amounts of time, they can surprass this limit if they wilpower to protect is very strong and extremely determined. However, it will cause them to be physical exhausted if they job is done or they had failed and loss their battles. They will lose access to their Ulimate Forms and will only be able to use or utilize again when the time is right.An example will be Cure, where he uses his Ocean form for very long, in the end, he is unable to take on this form and took him thousands of years later to get it back. They will gain new features. Even though Virus embraced dark path, he can still unlock his light Ultimate Form, the same goes for Yvon. The same for their son. Dark/Fallen Forms Though this appiles to the Dark Scorpium Ultras as well, they are naturally born with their Dark Forms(Normal Forms). Dark Forms are the ones whom completely embraces darkness and walked the path of evil Dark Forms has the following features: *'Dark Lines''' *'Dark Elemental Particles' *'Vampire like spincers(Bracers)' *'Crescent Shaped Eyes' *'Dark red/Dark Purple/Black/Brown/Dark Green Features' Ultrawoman Yvon is the first the have a fallen form, she developed features similar to a Dark scorpium Ultra Dark Forms. When Virus turned her into The Sacrifie, she used her willpower and strength to resist being controlled by Voiderium and have a good mind in exchange for her freedom. Thus, she is good but her features shown is a Dark Form. Other fallen forms include those being corrupted by Voiderium, they represents the respective Ultra dark self and the future when they embraces darkness to yhe fullest extent. List of Scorpium Ultras will dark/fallen forms: Dark Ultimate Forms Dark Scorpium Ultras can also access to the Ultimate Form the moment when they completely embraces darkness and the path of evil. Their Ultimate Form features are the same of those fighting on the side of good. Virus do not have a dark ultimate form, his Demonic and Vampire and just newer and stronger bodies of his normal form, Fusion Virus is a merger, Suicide is just a side effect of absorbing too much Sunriums. Weakness *Energy Used: Scorpium Ultras do not have a time limit as their color timer would blink if their energy usage is too high. When they used too much energy, they may and will die of exhaustion or may be extremely weakened. In their Ultimte Form, they can only stay in the particular form for a short instance. If they continue assumed the form, the form would be inaccessible for a long period. *Lifeforce Linkage: Members *Scorpium Cycle 1 **Ultraman Cure **Ultraman Virus **Ultrawoman Yvon *Scorpium Cycle 2 *Ultraman Spectrum *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Vader *Scorpium Cycle 3 **Ultraman Trident **Ultraman Delete **Dark Miasma *Scorpium Cycle 4 **Dark Gale **Dark Chaos **Ultraman Lava *Scorpium Cycle 5 **Ultraman All **Ultraman Windy **Unknown *Scorpium Cycle 6 and so on: Currently Unknown *Conception Method **Dark Sceptor Trivia *Out of all Scorpium Ultras, only Virus is the odd one out. *Though the chance are really low, a rare chance that two Scorpium Ultras may possess the same genes, will allows them their Elemental Fighting Styles to be similar. *Virus despite being choosen the path of Dark Scorpium Ultras, his Normal Form is not considered to a Dark Form but rather a Light Form. His bestowment and exchanging genes with Evil Messiah does not alter his Normal Form without only addition of claws like fingers to his palms. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras